Te Amo
by FMAfletch
Summary: Belgium has had a wonderful birthday, but did she expect to get this as her present?  I never thought this would be my second fanfic on here...*shrugs* Please enjoy! SPAINXBELGIUM!


OKAY! So, this is something that I thought about why there was no smexy SpainXBelgium fanfiction and I thought...what would Spain do if Belgium wasn't wearing a bra under her dress?

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor claim to own Hetalia, cuz if I did, there would be changes...Believe me. :3

R&R!

* * *

This fanfic is rated M. *-*

* * *

It had been a very long day of planning Belgium's party and going through presents and cake and food, so Spain wasn't surprised that when the last guest had left, Belgium had closed her eyes and fallen asleep.

Antonio sighed and looked down at the sleeping Belgium, letting his eyes soak up the sight. She was so beautiful, it was hard not to give into the urges that he had fighting against his insides. He shook his head. No, he couldn't do that to her, not while she was sleeping so peacefully like that. She looked like an angel. An angel sent from heaven just for him. She always smiled at him and joked with him. She was his best friend and he cared for her greatly, despite what people might think about him and Romano, but this night made him decide that he wanted to be more than friends. He closed his eyes, remembering the exact moment.

_ Belgium had come out of her room wearing a very sexy black dress that barely covered her thighs, the hem adorned with dark red lace. He gulped, noticing the lack of straps on her dress, his eyes momentarily lingering on her breasts. He moved his eyes up further, to her eyes. Eyes that shone like precious gems and her hair that glowed like sunlight. She had walked up to him happily, exclaiming how fun the party was going and other nonsense that he wasn't paying attention to. "Was she always this beautiful?" he thought, still staring at her. She looked at him with a smile that seemed like it would never fade and poked him in the ribs playfully._

_ "What's up with you?" she asked, a jovial tone in her voice, "Your face is all red!"_

_ "Solo," he said, swallowing and looking deeply into her eyes, "Te ves muy hermosa," he whispered, allowing his heart to race._

_ "Thank you," she said quietly, her face turning red as well, "You look very handsome tonight..." They stood there awkwardly for a while before she took a step towards him, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Antonio brought his hand up to the place where her lips had touched, feeling a burning passion in its wake._

_ "I-I'm sorry," she had stuttered, turning around and walking a few steps. Antonio had caught her arm and pulled her into a long embrace before kissing her fully, her face turning bright red. They kissed once more before she pulled back and, smiling, said that she had to go attend to her guests._

_ "We'll finish this later," she said with a small wink, walking away. Spain watched her go, a smirk on his lips._

And now she was fast asleep in his bed. He brushed some stray strands of hair from her face. He smiled at her softly and kissed her forehead. He was about to get up and get changed, when he noticed that she was still wearing her dress. She had fallen asleep before changing!

_I can't let her sleep in that..._he thought after a while, looking at her party dress, _She can be such a child sometimes..._ He went to the extra closet in his room where he placed Belgium's clothes when she moved out and found a small, white nightgown in the first box he opened. He walked back to Belgium and held up the nightgown. He looked down at Belgium and shook her gently. No response.

His face went bright red when he realized that he would have to undress her and put the nightgown on her. Spain closed his eyes tightly and swallowed hard, trying to ignore the throbbing in his nether regions. Taking a step towards the girl, he knelt down next to the bed and slowly unzipped the back of her dress, hoping and praying that she was wearing a strapless bra underneath...

She wasn't.

~3~

Spain stared at Belgium's exposed and bare back. _Her skin looks so smooth and soft_...he thought, reaching out a hand to touch it.

_No!_ He snapped at himself, trying to restrain his urge to rip off her clothes, his member throbbing against the fabric of his pants. He shook his head, unzipping the rest of her dress, a bit relieved that she was wearing panties. Black, lacy panties, but panties non the less.

Spain gulped hard and tried to pull down her dress off from the back, with no luck whatsoever. His logical side told him that he would have to turn her over so she was lying on her back, allowing him to grip the dress better and pull it off over her head. Spain grabbed Belgium by her waist and turned her over gently, careful not to wake her up, and held the dress from the sides, pulling it up slowly over Belgium's golden hair.

He looked away as the last bit of the dress disappeared from her chest area and threw the dress on the floor. Spain's mind reminded him to get the nightgown off the floor and he swallowed, desperately trying not to look at his almost completely naked goddess. He was about to pick up the nightgown when Belgium moaned and placed one of her hands on her stomach. Spain looked up and made the fatal mistake of glancing at Belgium's well developed chest.

He found himself unable to stop his own movements, reaching out to stroke her side slowly, receiving a moan from his sleeping partner. Antonio quickly untied the tie around his neck and threw his jacket off in one full motion. He laid next to her and caressed her cheek, watching as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Spain?" she asked slowly, obviously a little groggy. She shivered slightly, then looked down at her almost naked body and squealed, covering her chest. Spain smiled at her softly and kissed her forehead.

"_Por favor,_" he begged in her ear, letting the huskiness enter his voice, "Don't cover up your beauty from me," he tugged her arms away gently, enjoying her large breasts staring him in the face. Belgium blushed deeply and looked away from him, her arms out by her sides now. Spain stroked her sides and she let a little moan escape from her throat, making Spain's arousal all the more noticeable. Belgium smirked at the large bulge in his pants and pushed him underneath her, straddling his hips. She pressed her chest to his and kissed him passionately.

"Let's finish what we started earlier," she said, licking her lips and kissing him again. Spain moaned quietly in her mouth and ran his tongue over her lips, begging for an opening. Belgium complied, allowing their two muscles to massage themselves as the two nations explored each other.

Spain sat up, not breaking their kisses, and ran his hands up and down Belgium's bare back, relishing the shivers he could feel going up her spine. Her hands made their way to his shirt and began to unbutton it, breaking their kisses to kiss and suck each part of his chest that she exposed with each button. Spain felt his heart race as he tousled Belgium's hair, pulling her face back up to his when his shirt was finally removed.

They panted together for several moments, catching their breaths, until Spain pushed Belgium onto her back, kissing her deeply, moving from her lips to her neck. She moaned and held onto his back as Spain sucked on her skin. He nibbled a part of her collarbone that made her moan loudly and arch her back, pressing her chest into his.

Spain grinned and began to move further south, when he felt warm hands on his hips. He swallowed, feeling Belgium's soft hands make quick work of his pants, Spain helping her out by kicking them off the bed.

Belgium made a grab for his arousal through his boxers while Spain nibbled her collarbone again, both nations moaning loudly. Soon, Spain's boxers joined his pants on the floor. Belgium looked down at his member and blushed a deep crimson. _Is he going to fit?_ She wondered, panting. Spain, seemingly reading her thoughts, smiled softly at her and leaned down and licked one of her breasts slowly, using one hand to massage the other.

Belgium panted under him and rocked her hips into Spain's arousal without thinking, moaning loudly with pleasure. Spain flicked Belgium's hardening nipple with his tongue before sucking hard on her breast, massaging her other breast faster. Suddenly, Belgium made a grab for Spain's throbbing member, stroking it and squeezing it, wrapping her warm hands around it, making Spain moan loudly. Belgium flipped the Spaniard over onto his back and place her whole mouth onto his arousal, causing him to sweat.

"B-Bella," he moaned as she licked and sucked him, using one of her hands to massage his thigh. Spain could feel his release coming and he felt Belgium slow and stop, licking some of his soldiers that came early. She grinned at him and he chuckled at her before switching their positions once more.

"My turn," he whispered, his husky tone sending shivers down her spine. She could feel his strong, throbbing member touch her underwear, and she gasped. Spain grinned at her and kissed the way between the two mounds on her chest. "Not yet," he said, massaging up her thighs. Belgium moaned and rocked her hips slightly.

"A-Antonio," she stuttered, running her fingers through his chestnut hair. Spain ran his fingers over her treasure, feeling her dampened underpants. He chuckled quietly as she shivered and closed her eyes.

"Getting excited, are we?" he whispered teasingly, kissing the outside of the panties before bending her legs and pulling them off slowly, relishing the feeling of her soft legs. He blinked and smiled, running his fingers over her flower softly, causing Belgium to blush. He took her clit in between his thumb and forefinger and rhythmically massaged it, making Belgium even wetter. She moaned loudly as Spain used his other hand to insert one of his fingers into her wet folds, pumping it in and out, making her sweat and moan his name. He inserted another finger, causing her to moan louder before pulling out both fingers, allowing her to breathe for a moment, licking off her juices.

"_Tienes un sabor deli__ciosa__,_" Spain growled low in his throat, sticking his tongue into her as far as he could, sucking up the juices she gave him.

"Antonio!" Belgium gasped as Spain continued to massage her clit between his fingers, bringing his other hand up to grab her breast. Her first wave was coming, he could feel it. All of his movements became faster and harder, Belgium's muscles contracting in her body. She moaned his name loudly as her juices spilled out for the first time that night, Spain licking them up before inserting his tongue into Belgium's mouth again, letting her taste herself.

Belgium's eyes were still closed as she stroked his arousal again, Spain feeling the pressure building up just by her touch. She felt Spain get into position, waiting at her entrance, and he looked at her for a moment, his large member throbbing against her thigh.

"Bella," he whispered, showing hesitation for the first time that night, "Are you sure..?" Belgium looked at him, lust filling her eyes as she grabbed his back and pulled her head up to his ear, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

"Please," she begged, rubbing herself against him slightly, "I want this." Spain looked down at the goddess he adored and whispered, "_Te amo,_" before slowly pushing himself inside her.

She cried out in pain for a moment, Spain stopping his actions completely to look at her face and kiss her eyes. She nodded, allowing him to continue as the pain dulled and disappeared altogether, leaving only pleasure in its wake.

"_Dios,_ Bella," Spain moaned, trying to get a rhythm started, "You're so tight," he grunted.

"It's only cause you're so big," she moaned, rubbing his back lovingly, her eyes opened a crack.

Eventually, the two countries started a rhythm, grinding hips together in sweet intimacy. Belgium devoured his neck with kisses as he thrust into her slowly, getting small grunts from her each time. Finally, Belgium grabbed his backside with both of her hands and pushed him into her with more force. Spain chuckled and licked the side of her neck.

"Harder...Faster," she begged, moaning as he did what she asked. Spain pushed inside of her faster and harder than he had to anyone else before, causing him to sweat and grunt in pleasure. Belgium's eyes were closed in pure ecstasy, moaning loudly with each thrust he gave her, her heart beating a mile a minute. She felt her muscles begin to contract and Spain felt her tighten around him.

"S-spain," Belgium muttered, digging her nails into his back as he continued thrusting.

"I know," he groaned, several of his soldiers leaking out before duty, "Me too." Spain moved faster, grabbing one her breasts and massaging it, making sure he got as much pleasure out of her as possible. She moaned his name loudly, making him move even faster and harder, more of his soldiers being squeezed out. Finally, Spain pulled everything but the tip out of Belgium before thrusting in as hard as he could. Belgium screamed his name, bucking under him, her orgasm causing her to see stars as Spain was squeezed by her muscles, releasing his seeds into her kissing her deeply, thrusting into her once more before pulling out of her slowly and falling down next to her.

Belgium adored the feeling of being filled by the man she loved. Spain pulled her into his arms and smiled, stroking her cheek lovingly with one hand and wrapping his arm around her waist tightly with the other.

"_Te amo,_" he whispered, looking into her beautiful, emerald eyes.

"_Ik zie oe geerne,_" she kissed him deeply, loving the feeling of his fingers in her hair, "_Je t'aime._"

* * *

The end! Now it's time for your Spanish/language lesson. :3

_Solo, te ves muy hermosa_: It's just, you look so beautiful.

_Por favor:_ Please

_Tienes un sabor deliciosa_: You have a delicious taste (You taste delicious)

_Te amo_: I love you

_Dios_: God

_Ik zie oe geerne_: I love you (Flemmish)

_Je t'aime_: I love you (French)

It's not too bad for my first lemon, right? :( Tell me what you think!


End file.
